Her Strength
by norah18
Summary: Lucy goes to the guild one day just to be attacked by her family for something she didn't do. What will she do now? (I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Lucy_

 _3 months. It has been 3 months. What did I do to deserve this? I miss hanging out with them. I looked over where Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, and Lisanna were sitting. Happy sees me looking and waves at me. I can't help but smile._ At least Happy noticed me. _I waved back and smiled at him._ _I walked forward and sat in my favorite spot at the bar. I am probably going to have to find a job for some rent money. I get up and walk to the request board and find a nice job._ _Help Wanted_ _Bandits attacking our village. please help 100,000 jewels._ _This is great I thought. I can't help but look over at my **former** team. I say former but it isn't official. they have yet to kick me out. it already feels like I was kicked out but they haven't told me yet._ _I walk up to the bar and try to wave down Mira to tell her about it._ _"Hi Mira! Is it ok if I take this job?" I asked kindly._ _"Oh Lucy! Yeah just let me put it in the book. How have you been I haven't seen you around lately?" She looked at me questioningly._ _"Mira I have been here every day." I said sadly. She looked taken aback and then sorry._ _"I'm sorry Lucy! I'm so sorry!" She starts crying attracting attention to us. My old team and Lisanna looked over confused._ _"It is OK Mira! How about we catch up now? No need to cry! I forgive you!" I say shaking my hands back and forth trying to calm her down._ _"A-a-are you sure?" she said calming down, "I feel bad. How about I make us some food and we sit down a talk?" She looked at me with a small smile_ _"Sounds great! I love your cooking!" I said enthusiastically. She smiled and noticed everyone looking at us._ _"Everything is fine minna!" Just as quickly as they heard her say that they looked away._ _She quickly went into the back room to make our lunches so we could talk when suddenly I see a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to see Natsu. I almost smiled but held it back. I just knew that he wasn't here to tell me good news._ _"Hi Luce! almost didnt notice you here." He said with his goofy smile._ _"Hi Natsu. Can I help you with anything?" I said looking him in the eyes._ _He looked a bit shocked but smiled right away._ _"Yeah! um... I was maybe... the rest of the team and I... um." he struggled to say._ _My eyes widened. So it is today... "Natsu you don't need to struggle to say it. I-I- understand. I have seen this coming for a few months now," I said and he looked up at me suprised, "I will leave your team and let Lisa na take my place, I have been doing solo missions for months now so you guys could catch up with Lisanna. I can take it. I hope you guys have fun." I said. He looked shocked but then snapped out of it. The rest if the team walked up behind him. Lisa na looked at me sadly, "Are you sure this is OK Lucy?" she asked softly._ _"I am sure. I want you guys to be happy." I said._ _Part of me felt broken at this point. But I will stay strong._ _Natsu looked at me and smiled. Happy flug himself into my arms. "I will miss going on missions with you!" He cried. I pet his ears and gave him one last hug before letting go._ _"I will see you around you guys!" I said._ _"Lucy our lunch is ready!" Mira yelled from behind me._ _"Coming Mira!" I said smiling. "Goodbye Team Natsu, I will miss you," I said looking at them. Gray looked at me shocked, Erza gave me a smile, Natsu looked at me shocked again, and Happy And Lisanna had tears in their eyes._ _I turned my back and ran up to Mira._ _"Let's have our lunch!"_ _3 hours later_ _"See you Mira! " I said whilewhile leaving the guild. As I got outside I heard an explosion and ran towards it. When I got to the source of it I saw people around me on the ground_ _I sprund into action._ _"Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"_ _Virgo appeared in a flash of light._ _"Yes princess?" She said looking at me._ _"Get these people to the hospital fast!" I yelled._ _"As you wish." She said. and got to work._ _I looked around but found no one in sight._ _"Where did they go?" I though to myself._ _About half an hour Later Virgo and I finished up. I thanked Virgo and sent her back._ _I should go report this to masmaster I said taking off to the guild again!_ _Just as I got there I ran inside and immediately got stopped. Everyone looked at me with cold eyes._ _"Why are you here?"_ _"This is all her fault."_ _I could hear people talking around me._ What's happened. I wondered. _Nastu got up and looked at me. His glare intensified as he got closer._ _"Mira is in the infirmary passed out. they say her food was poisined." I looked shocked._ _"What how??? I was just in town!" I yelled_ _"Don't lie to me! You were the last one with her!" He yelled._ _"I didn't do anything! I swear!"_ _"Quit lying!" he screamed._ _I reached out to touch his shoulder but he grabbed my hand._ _"N-n-natsu! what are you doing!" I yelled. his grip was really hurting._ _"Natsu make her pay for what she did!" yelled Lisanna who had tears streaming down her face._ _"We agree!" "She must be punished!" Yelled Gray and Erza._ _I liked around shocked and scared. I tried pulling my arm out of his grasp but he held on tight. I looked up into his eyes._ Natsu why are you doing this. I love you. Please believe me. _I thought. He glared even harder at me. The next thing I knew he lit his hand on fire burning my arm. I screamed at the top of my lungs in pain as the fire went up my arm. Soon it got my clothes and they started burning too and Ina split second my whole body lit up. Natsu let go in shock. My scream stopped Because my throat hurt._ _"Someone put her out!" I heard people scream. Soon water was splashed on me_ _"What did you guys do!" We heard someone scream. I looked up in pain to see Mira and Wendy run out of the infirmary Master following close behind. I took this as my cue. I brushed my hand over Like,s key calling for him in my mind. Begging for help. In a flash he appeared and grabbed me running._ _"LUCY!!!" "Come back!" was all I heard before I saw black._ _Mira_ _I woke up to hear screaming downstairs. All I could remember was drinking my Water and then passinf out._ _"Mira you are awake!" I looked over to see Wendy and Master._ _"What happened?" I asked._ _"You were poisoned. Everyone thinks it was Lucy." Wendy said with a down cast face_ _"it couldn't have been I got my water way after Lucy left." I said looking shocked._ _The Scream I heard before turned into a blood curdiling scream. We ran out just in time to see a ball of fire on the floor being covered in water. Soon all I saw was burnt blonde hair. LUCY. "What did you guys do!" I screamed._ _Everyone looked up shocked. I kept my eyes on Lucy and I say her lift her burnt hand up and brush her keys with tears in her eyes. my eyes widened and I opened my mouth the yell for her hut it was too latr. Like appeared looking determined and grabbed Lucy and ran._ _"Lucy!" I yelled_ _"Come back!" Wendy yelled with tears in her eyes._ _We ran but when we got to the door and looked out she was gone._ _"What did you guys do?!" Yelled master_ _"She poisoned Mira! No one hurts a member of Fair Tail and gets away with it!" Lisanna and Natsu yelled looking confused_ _U walked forward with tears in my eyes._ _"Lucy didn't poision me. I got my water way after she left. She couldn't have been here." Everyone froze looking horrified._ _"So what we just did. Oh my god. Lucy!" Everyone said._ _Natsu ran out of the door._ _Natsu_ _Oh my God! What have I Done! Tears started to stream down my face. I need to find her. I'm so sorry. I ran and ran but couldn't find her._ _I dropped to my knees._ _Luce I'm so sorry._ _I didn't know how long it would be before I saw her again._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Lucy_

I _walked down the path to my home in Hargeon. Hard to believe it has been a year. I think to myself looking down at my scarred arm. The white scar went over my hand and up my arm in swirling patterns like the fire that burnt it. Virgo had been able to keep the rest of my body from scarring but my arm wasn't that lucky._ _I wonder how they are doing. I think to myself as I look up to the sky._

 _"Stupid Lucy. you know they want nothing to do with you. They made that clear." I say looking down. I keep walking forard and go inside my home. Setting my bags down I walk up to my room and lay down._ _I miss them. I know I have to return and officially leave, but it isn't easy to say goodbye. I am scared to walk in there._ _I close my eyes. "Tomorrow. I will go tomorrow. And say my goodbyes so I can move on. Fodvwhat remains of my life" I slowly fall asleep._

 _The Next Day_

 _I looked out the window from my spot on the train. I wonder how Natsu is... I still love him. I forgave them long ago. I_ know he won _'t trust or talk to me again but I still miss him._ _I hope Mira is doing better. I sigh and close my eyes. I look to my left where Loki is sitting._

 _"Thank you Loki for coming with me." I said softly_.

 _"Anything for you Lucy. I dont want you getting hurt again." He said looking at me. I smiled at him._

 _"I dont have much time left Loki. I can't leave here with regrets" I said softly._

 _Then I looked out of my window again. **Soon** I think._

 _Natsu_

 _A year now... It has been a year since Luce left. I realized long ago how much I love her. but I noticed too late. She was gone and I had hurt her. I looked at the memorial on the wall of the guild meant for her since we never saw her again._ _Luce. I miss you_

 _3rd person POV._

 _The guild was chatting and being quiet because today was the day they regretted most. Mira was washing a glass and staring at the door. She missed Lucy the most along with Wendy. Suddenly the door opened and everyone looked up. Their curious faces turned into ones of shock. In their doorway stood Loki and the one person they missed the most. Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Lucy_

 _I looked around a bit scared. Everyone had their eyes on me. To my surprise none with hate. I felt eyes burning into me so I looked to my right. there stood Natsu. I tugged my sleeves down more unconsciously._

 _"Lucy!" I heard someone yell. I looked forward to see Mira running towards me. She had tears in her eyes and I expected her to hurt me bit instead I was hugged. My eyes widened._

 _"Mira you are ok." I said in shock._

 _"I am fine Lucy. We all know it wasn't you now. I was so worried." I heard her cry into my shoulder._

 _One by one everyone snapped out of it and bent forward apologizing._ _I pulled away from Mira and smiled but tucked myself behind Loki_

 _"It is OK everyone. I have had a lot of time to think over the year and I forgave you long ago. I have come back to say something though..." I looked away from them. They looked at me happy but curious._

 _"I'm afraid I have to leave again." I said softly._

 _They all yelled "WHAT!!!?! Why?"_ _Natsu walked forward and reached out for me but I stepped back._

 _"Lucy we are sorry. I'm sorry. I am so sorry! I should have believed you!" He said crying._

 _Gray walked forward. "So am I. What we did was the worst._

 _I agree. Please punish me!" Erza said walking forward towards me._

 _"I forgave you guys long ago." I said softly with a small smile._

 _"Then why are you leaving again?" Natsu asked softly._

 _"I have my reasons.. But I wanted you all to know I forgive you." I said looking at them._

 _Squeazing Loki's arm with my scarred one he looked at me. The pain started to crawl up my arm. I hid behind him to hod my pained face but Natsu saw._

 _"Luce what is wrong?" I hear him yell and step forward._ _Loki stayed in front of me. After the pain left I walked around him with tear marks on my face. Great I can't hide it now._ _I took a deep breath and smiled and genuine smile._

 _"I cant hide it now can I?" I asked looking at Natsu._

 _"I am dying" I said softly taking my sleeve off my scarred arm. Time seemed to stop for just a minute._


End file.
